Harry Potter Snape and the Battle of Cancer
by bandgeekforlife
Summary: Harry is five in this story. Harry becomes sick and his father Severus Snape the lead singer of his own band becomes worried and takes him to the doctors.


Harry potter is a 5 year old who just happened to defeat the dark lord when he was 1 year old because of this he is the most famous and powerful wizard that ever lived. Unfortunately Harry mothers was killed during the battle luckily Harry's father professor Severus Snape the potions master for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was living at the school at the time of the battle. Severus will never forget the night that his adoptive father the headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Albs Dumbledore woke up his son to tell him that his wife had been killed but his son defeated the dark lord. He was overcome with sadness about his wife but was glad that his son was still living because he loves his son more than anything in the world. The Snape's are the richest family in the wizarding world so Snape teaches because of his love of potions and he also happens to be the lead singer and guitarist in the most popular band among the teenage witches and wizards called Snape's Real World and Harry became the youngest JR World cup Qudditch seeker in the history of the Jr world cup.

Well enough of that this here is the story. It was the week of the Qudditch world cup and this year the Jr world cup will be held on the same day as the Qudditch world cup so Harry being five years old was so scared that he kept crying in his fathers robes. This year his band was going to be singing the national anthem of the teams that were in the Jr world cup and the professional world cup.

The first practice of for the world cup a bluddger hit Harry in the arm and broke it when he touched down on the ground he was screaming for his father so the adviser of the team got the trainer and the caption of the team ran to get professor Snape at practice. When Severus seen the caption of Harry's team he said "what's up". "Its Harry come fast his arm is broke a bluddger hit him in the arm and its broke".

Snape put his guitar down and ran to his son. When he reached his son he wanted to cry because Harry was in so much pain the trainer said "I am so glad you are here he does not want to take the skeletal grow potion" "Good because he is allergic to it I have made him a special potion just in case he ever broke his arm again". "He broke his arm before?" "Yes unfortunately when one of the ghost at Hogwarts pushed him down the stairs he broke his arm that's when we found out he was allergic to skeletal grow he almost died on me.

I was never so scared in my life." Snape accicoed Harry's potion "unfortunately he cannot have a pain potion so it will be a long night for him he will not be able to fly until the morning practice of the game". Severus carried his son back to the groups tour bus were they were staying all the members of the group adore Harry so they were upset by what happened and they knew that he will be in pain. Severus laid Harry on the couch and sat down next to him and propped Harry up on his chest Harry was still crying but not as bad and Severus kept saying "you are doing fine little one".

"Severus said blue's clues in on would you like to watch it" Harry's eyes lit up and said "yes Daddy I would love to that is my favoritist show eber." Severus said "I will take that as a yes then". So Harry climbs up on his daddy's lap and they watched blue's clues together. Harry was being too feel tired Severus was glad of that because he could fall in to sleep and not be in the pain that he was in. When Harry fell asleep Stacy the only female member of the group asked how Harry was doing he said "he finally fell asleep he is in so much pain I hate the fact that the potion I invited will not allow me to mix potions".

Stacy said "why don't you put him in to bed and relax a little bit". Severus said "no I am comfortable were I am and I think the fact that I am rubbing his back is helping him sleep plus I love holding him that is the best part about being a father". Stacy smiled and said "I hope nothing really bad happens I would hate to see what you would do". "O I know once when Peeves the poltergeist at Hogwarts accidentally pushed Harry down the stairs and he broke his arm we then found out he was allergic to the skeletal grow and he almost died on me. I refused to leave his side for any reason so my father transfigured his single bed in to a double".

While Harry was sleeping Dumbledore came to visit because he was coming to the world cup to watch Harry. When he seen his grandsons arm wrapped up and him asleep in his father's arms he asked Severus what happened. When Severus explained what happened Dumbledore said "thank goodness that he touched down and did not fall of his broom it could have been a lot worse".

"I know I hate even thinking about what could have happened. So father you are staying with us until the cup right?" "If I am invited." "Of course you old goat you are my father for goodness sake." They both just laughed at that. Harry started to wake up about 3 hours after he fell asleep he woke up crying because of the pain. Severus had tears coming down his face seeing his son suffer like that. Severus started to rub circles around Harry's back and kept saying comforting words to him saying "everything will be alright shahs now baby think happy thoughts".

After about 3 hours of crying he finally cried himself to sleep Harry was not even aware that his grandfather was there. At 10 o clock that night Severus knew that the worse of the healing will hit its peek at midnight. At midnight Harry woke up screaming bloody murder. The whole bus woke up and ran to the sitting area of the bus to see what was going on, when they got there they seen Severus holding Harry and walking him back in further singing to him with tears in his eyes. When Severus realized that everyone on the bus was watching him he said "I'm sorry I should have put up a silencing charm so he would not have woken you up".

The whole group said it was ok and asked how much longer. "Well the healing process when at its peak like it is now lasts 2 hours and it has only been what 5 min so I will put up a silencing charm up so you all can go back to sleep." When Severus put up the charm he started to pace again and sing to Harry. In Snape's opinion that was the longest 2 hours of his life when Harry finally started to settle down he and Harry fell asleep on the couch. The next morning everyone seen Harry asleep in Severus's sleeping arms they all said "let's not wake them they both had a rough night". At noon Severus woke up and immediately looked down at Harry and was happy that his little boy was still asleep but that moment was ruined when Harry opened his eyes and said a weak "daddy my arm still hurts".

"I know sweetheart but thank goodness that you can have a mild pain potion." Severus accicoed the pain potion for Harry when Harry took it he said "daddy you need to invent better tasting potions". Severus laughed and said "I will try sweetheart". Severus made Harry relax all day on the couch but let him watch his band practice for the cup the next day. Harry was having a hard time sleeping that night. When Severus was going to bed he made sure to check on Harry when he seen Harry's little eyes looking at him he said "young wizards should be asleep when they have a big Qudditch game tomorrow". Harry said "I knows Daddy but I can't sleep I'm nervous Mr. Flitwick said that there were going to be over 100,000 witches and wizards watching what if I do not catch the snitch people are complain that I am too young to be on the national Jr Qudditch team and they say that the only reason I made is because I stopped the dark lord".

Severus just looked at his son and said "would you like a sleeping potion"? "Harry said no but can I sleep with you." Severus was going to say no but when he looked in Harry's freighted eyes he said "ok kiddo" so he carried Harry to his bed and they both fell in to a peaceful somber. The next morning Harry had practice this time Harry caught the golden snitch in recorder time 10 min. After the practice was over the adviser said "I want every at the locker room at 6 that night for the fly off at 6:30." Harry was so uptight that he could not eat lunch but his father and grandfather made him eat. When they were down with lunch they went back to the bus and Harry went to sleep. At 5:30 the band and Harry got ready to go to the filed before they left Severus gave Harry a calming potion and carried Harry to the filed the rest of the group told Harry good luck and they went to were the stage was set up for them to perform Dumbledore went up to the family section and Severus walked Harry in to the dressing room and said "no matter what happens to night I love you more than anything in this world and I am so proud of you for making it this far".

He gave Harry a kiss and said he loved him then he went out with the band when he got there they sang a few of their songs until England's and Irelands Jr teams came on the field when Harry stepped on the field Severus heart was bursting with pride. When they were done with the anthems both of the teams fight songs started to play as the players were introduced and the team flew around the stadium and stopped at the family section until both of the team's fight songs were over. When the players were introduced they got in to their formations and the game started. England was the first to score. When the game reached its two hour mark Harry got sight of the snitch and went flying for it along with the other seeker. Harry being the better seeker got to the snitch first and won the Qudditch world cup for England's team. Severus was the proudest father in the world.

When all the players touched down they all ran over to Harry and congratulated him for winning the game when the awards were given out Harry was named the MVP of the Qudditch Jr world cup. The parents of the players ran on to the field when Severus reached Harry he picked him up and gave him a kiss and hug and told him that he was very proud of him. Severus carried Harry up to their seats so they could watch the pros. America ended up winning the cup it was around midnight Harry was tired they were letting wizards out by section and Harry was the first section to get dismissed. When they got back to their tour bus Harry got his sleeping apparel on and Severus tucked Harry in. the next morning when they woke up they were going home back to Hogwarts. When they got in to the castle the entire ghost of Hogwarts welcomed them back after being gone all summer. When they got in to their chambers they unpacked and then went up to the great hall for lunch all of the professor told Harry that they were proud of him for winning the cup for England. Harry told all of them thank you and said "I am just happy to be back at Hogwarts".

When lunch was over Severus and Harry went to diagon alley for ice cream and wizard's candy. While they were there they both got mob by fans so their day at digaon alley was very interesting but cheap as well any where they went the owner of the place would give them free stuff. When they got back to Hogwarts Harry went to bed and had a nightmare he started to scream and cry Severus was in Harry's room so fast it would of mad your head spin. When he finally woke up Harry, Harry jumped in His father s arm and cried in to his chest. When Harry calmed down Severus asked what was wrong Harry said "I had a dream about the night Voldamort killed Mommy". Severus just said "oh Harry." Severus ended up carrying Harry to his room so they both could get good night's sleep. The next morning Harry and Severus went to the great hall for breakfast the house elves made Harry all of his favorites. That day Harry wanted to go flying so Severus took Harry to the Qudditch patch and Harry went flying for 3 hours until it was time for lunch. After lunch Harry asked his father if he could go to the owlery so he could go visit his owl Hedwig he said ok son but take nearly headless nick with you. Harry laughed and said "that will help taking a ghost with me".

Nearly headless nick was happy to go with Harry because he missed Harry all summer. When they got up to the owlery Harry ran to Hedwig he missed his owl all summer. When it was time for dinner Harry and nearly headless nick went to the great Hall Severus asked how Hedwig was Harry said "she missed me." When they were done with dinner Harry went to his grandfather's office because his father was in the potion lab brewing potions for the hospital wing for the school year. Harry and Dumbledore played games and Harry fell asleep around 9. At midnight Severus went up to get Harry. Dumbledore asked his son if he was done with the hospital wings potion "yes and it felt good to do it I love to make them". Severus carried Harry back to their chambers and put him to bed. The next morning the castle was in frenzy the students would be returning that night and the welcoming fest would be that night as well. Harry was so happy that the rest of the students were returning because all of the students loved to play with Harry and he loved to play with them. Severus being Head of the Slytherin house had to give his house a speech before they all went up to bed so before the welcoming feast he wrote his speech. After the sorting was complete and the new students were placed in their new house and the welcoming fest was over the prefect's of the four houses took the first years to their common room.

When all of the Slytherins got to the common room Severus gave his speech welcomed them all to the Slytherin and introduced the fist years to Harry. Severus ended his speech with "we may be 2 of the most famous wizard's in our world but we do not act like it so do not act different around us just because who we are". They then went to their room and Severus got Harry to bed and he relaxed before he went to bed because he knew that he would be teaching a bunch of first years at double potion tomorrow and that always gave him a headache. The next morning Harry asked his father for a piggyback ride up to the great hall when they got to the great Hall they were still like that and all of the teachers laughed at the site. Severus did not care at all. When they were done eating breakfast Severus gave Harry a piggyback ride back down to their chambers and told Harry to be a good boy while he was teaching and said he would check on him when he got a break from teaching.

"If you need anything make sure you send your golden snitch and say go find daddy. The minute I see the snitch I will came flying here because I will think that you are sick or hurt so only send it if you are sick or hurt. If you need anything else go to your grandfather's office the password is lemon drops." Severus gave Harry a kiss and went to his classroom. Before he left Severus said "if you want to you can go to the common rooms if you want to see how some of your friend's summer were." Harry knew that everyone would be in class because no one has any classes in the first set of the day. When he heard the bell for first set of classes to end he went to Syltherin common room. When he got in there he got bombarded by Sara, Katie, Brian and Zach they adored Harry and Harry adores them. All four of them are on the house Qudditch team. They all told Harry that he did a great job in the world cup. Harry smiled and said "thank you". When it was time for them to go back to class Harry went back to his chambers and waited for his father because he knew that he would be coming to get him for lunch. When Severus came to get Harry Severus had a headache because he just had a double potion class of first years. When they got to the great hall Severus asked Harry how his day was so far he said "good daddy I went and visited with Sara, Katie Brian and Zach they were happies to see me".

Severus just laughed at his son's youthful tongue. When lunch was over Severus took Harry back to their chambers and went to teach his class it was Harry's nap time so Severus told Harry to take a nap "I will be back in 90 min after my next double potion class is over." Before Severus left Harry was fast asleep and Severus also put a monitoring charm on him. In potion class one of the 4th year students blew up a caldron and put Severus in a bad mood because it sent her to the hospital wing and Severus had to fill out his first accident report of the year and he knew by the bunch of fist years that he had it would not be the last. When he was done with the report he went back to his chambers and woke up Harry.

When Harry seen his father's face he said "who blew up a caldron?" "Samantha Wills and she landed in the hospital wing." Harry said so is this your free period of the day Severus said yes thank god 1st and 4th years for the first day of classes Harry said a "bunch of dimwitted students." Severus just laughed and gave Harry a hug. The 90 min that he did not have class Harry and Severus watched blue's clues for the first half hour and then Harry went over the alphabet and his numbers before Severus went to class. When classes were done for the day Harry and Severus still had 2 hours until supper so that was when Severus taught Harry how to read and write when they were done they then when up to supper.

This schedule kept up every day for the first 3 months of school. On a cold and snowy November night Harry started to fell ill but did not realize it until he woke up at 3 am and started to scream out in pain his stomach hurt him so bad he was having trouble screaming. Severus was in his son's room so fast it made his head spin he said "what's wrong sweetheart".

Harry said "my Stomach hurts so bad Daddy" then on cue he throw up. Severus did not know what to do so he picked up Harry and ran to the Hospital wing and was screaming for the medi-witch Madam Puffery. When she see who it was her heart drooped Severus was panicking because he could not get Harry to stop crying and he gave Harry a pain potion. When Puffery looked at Harry she said "it's his appendix they are inflamed he needs to go to St. Margo for surgery". When she said that Severus started to cry. Poppy was using her head "you floo Harry to St. Margo and I will go get your father and bring him along."

Severus calmed down and they were off when they got to St. Margo's Severus screamed for a doctor when a wizard doctor asked what's wrong then he realized who it was. He said "oh my god that's Harry potter- Snape". Severus said" yes then as you know I am the potions professor at Hogwarts and you know we live their during the school term. Well my son wake up screaming and crying about 15 min ago saying his stomach hurt I took him to the hospital wing and Madam Puffery did a test and said to get him in to surgery quick it is his appendix". The doctor screamed at a nurse to get a room ready for an appendectomy. Before a nurse willed Harry to get ready for surgery Severus told his son that he is a brave little wizard and when he feels better he will take Harry to the toy store and get a new toy for being so brave. Harry said "I am scared Daddy"

"I know sweetheart so am I but you will be fine I promise" when Severus said that Harry calmed down. When they willed him away the doctor told Severus "I am not going to lie to you this is a dangerous surgery his appendix can burst at anytime if that happens we could lose him. The surgery will last about 2 hours". The minute the doctor left Dumbledore walked through the fireplace when Severus seen him he turned around and said "Oh father" and cried in his father's shoulders saying "I cannot lose him he is the best thing in my life".

Harry has been surgery for 20 min and a nurse came out and told him "we almost lost Harry because it burst before we could get it out. He know has respirator to help him breath and he will be in surgery a little bit longer because the doctor has to get the poison out of his system because of them bursting."

Snape could barely get out a whisper thanking the nurse for updating him on his little angle in between the tears that streamed down his face. Albus pulled Severus in to a hug and let his son cry in his chest as he was holding back his tears thinking at how close he was close to losing his grandson. 3 hours later the doctor came out and told Severus that

"Harry will be in a quiet of bit of pain for about a week. He will have the respirator in unit tomorrow morning we put him in an induced sleep so he will not wake up during the night. He will be on bed rest for the next 2 weeks. You will be able to take him back to Hogwarts in 3 days. You both can go see him now. By the way the nurse put a cot in his room so you do not have to leave him". Severus just thanked him and went to see his son. When he got fist sight of Harry his heart dropped realizing how close he was to loosing son. Severus held Harry's hand and told him how brave he was. Albus said

"I will be at school if you need me for anything just fire call me. I will tell the students what happened in the morning and I will take your classes until Harry is better so you can take care of him." Severus thanked his father and started to sing to Harry. The next morning the doctor took out the respirator before Harry woke up. About 10 that morning Harry started to come around. When Severus seen his son opens his eyes he just said "you are going to be ok Harry". Harry said a weak "Daddy my froat and stomach hurts badly".

Severus said "I know sweetheart the potion that is in your IV should start working soon". Harry wanted to sleep in his father's arms but the doctor did not want him out of bed until the day he was going back to Hogwarts because of his stitches. The doctor also informed Severus that Harry has a cold as well. When it was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts he was miserable his nose was stuffy and his stomach hurt and he had no energy at all. So Severus carried Harry to the floo and held him as they flooed back to Hogwarts. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Albus and Poppy were waiting for them. When they got through Poppy looked over Harry and said "do you want him to stay here for the night?"

Severus said "no I promised him that he could sleep in our chambers he did not like the whole hospital experience what so ever." Severus carried Harry down to their chambers and he held Harry on the couch as they watched TV. Harry was in pain again so Severus gave Harry a pain potion that worked and Harry fell asleep in his father's arm. Severus fell asleep as well so when Albus came down to check on them he smiled at the sight so he just sat in the chair across from them and watched them sleep. When Severus woke up and seen his father watching him he asked him how long he was watching them sleep. "Just 2 hours". "Why did you not wake me up?"

"Because you need your rest because you have been up with Harry." Still having a sleeping Harry in his arms Severus asked his father how his classes were going. "Well the first year boy Allen Rickman blew up a caldron and destroyed the class room but don't worry we fixed up just like you like it". Severus said "I swear each class that comes through here gets worse at potions." Albus just laughed. As they were talking about what was happing Harry started to wake up. When he was alert enough to speak he said "Daddy I'm hungry." Severus snapped his fingers and their house elf dobby appeared.

"Bring a bowl of chicken broth and some ginger ale." There was a pop and dobby was gone. Less than a minute later Dobby was back with Harry's lunch. Harry was still too weak to feed himself so Severus spoon fed him his lunch. That night Harry's cold got worse so Severus took him up to the informatory Poppy looked at Harry and gave him an antibiotic potion and suggested that he stays in the hospital wing for the night. Severus agreed and transfigured the single bed in to a double bed and climbs in to bed with Harry and laid him on his chest. Harry fell asleep felling safe in his father's arms. The next morning Harry felt better. Severus and Harry went back to their chambers after Lunch. A week after Harry had his surgery his cold went away and he was starting to become restless because he felt better but was not allowed to walk around. A week in a half later Harry wanted to go to the great Hall for supper to see everyone because the only people he seen were his father and grandfather and he wanted to see the rest of the professors and the professors wanted to see him as well. Severus reluctantly agreed and he carried Harry up to the great hall everyone was glad to see him. When supper was over Severus carried a now sleeping Harry to their chambers and he went and relaxed a little bit before he went to bed.

The next morning Severus was going back to teaching his class so he carried Harry to his office and laid him on the couch that was in there and Harry slept all day. Finally the day came when he could have his stitches out and regain his freedom. Severus took the day off of classes so he could spend the whole day with him. The first stop was at St. Margo's to have his stitches remove then they went to Dagon Alley were Severus bought Harry a new toy and some ice cream for being a brave wizard. When they got back to Hogwarts Albus asked how their day was Harry "said great grandfather I got a new toy see" Harry held out his new toy it was a muggle toy a robotic dog and "Daddy bought me ice cream"

. Albus said" he did" with a smile on his face. The school year went quick before anyone realized what happened summer was there and Harry's new Qudditch season started and Severus group had a new CD come out so they went on tour. Throughout the summer Harry kept getting sick Severus was worried about Harry because Harry never relay got sick. When the tour was over and Harry won the Qudditch cup again there was 2 weeks left until school started so Severus took him to the doctors they ran blood tests on Harry and said they would have the result s in 3 hours if you want to come back. Severus said "ok we will be in diagon alley" Harry was scared because he could tell that his father was scared. When they went back to the doctor's office Severus was thinking that nothing bad was wrong with Harry and that he was to over protective but when he seen the look on Harry's doctors face he said "what's wrong with my son." The doctor said "He has childhood cancer called leukemia". When the doctor said this Severus started to lose it and Harry was scared because he heard about that illness and know people die from it. The doctor said

"He will start chemo therapy next week luckily we caught it early so he has an 85 percent chance of survival. Most likely he will need a bone marrow transplant considering who he is I do not think we will have a problem finding one if your father does not match you" Severus finally got his voice back and asked him if he would have to stay in the hospital after his chemo treatments. The doctor said

"He will with the first two to see how he does with it if he is fine after those two then he can go with you as long as you or someone else keeps an eye on him". Severus said "will he be put in a room where there is flu port so I can go to Hogwarts teach and come here to be with him right after classes".

The doctor said" sure but it will be extra" Severus said" I do not care what it cost I am the richest family in the wizarding world." The doctor said" bring Harry back here in a 5 days for his surgery for the stunt so we do not have to stick him every time he has a treatment." When Harry heard that he was going to be in the hospital for awhile he started to cry in his father's arm so Severus carried Harry to Hogwarts when they got to Hogwarts Harry was still crying and Severus was trying to remain calm so he could tell the whole staff at Hogwarts. It was lunch time and everyone was in the great hall for lunch including the Wesley family. Albus said

"Severus how did Harry's doctor appointment go". Severus was about to lose it and Harry just started to cry harder. Albus said "what's wrong". Severus said "Harry has Cancer to be specific he has leukemia. He will have surgery to put a stunt in 5 days then in 2 weeks and start chemo the day after. In all of this he will probably need a bone marrow transplant." Once Severus got all of that out he started to cry like a baby. Molly Wesley was in a trance the rest of the staff was in shock and Albus just walked to Severus and Harry and held them while they cried in to his arms. 5 minutes later Albus found his voice again and said

"Harry is a fighter he will beat this." Harry finally quit crying looked at his father and said "Daddy I'm scared". Severus looked at his son and said "I am to". Harry then said "I know I can bet this." Severus looked at him and just gave him a hug. Severus realized that his surgery was the first day of classes. Albus said "you are excused from teaching for the first 3 weeks I will get someone to fill in for you but however you are this school's potion master you need to make sure that you keep up with the potions for the hospital wing". Severus just laughed and said "you know that the hospital wing is good to go for 2 months". Severus said

"thank you so much." The 5 days before Harry's Surgery were spent doing whatever Harry wanted to do. The night before Harry's surgery they had a pray with all of the staff in Hogwarts and all the staff created a plan to fill in for Severus. Harry slept in Severus bed that night because he was so scared and kept crying Severus did not let Harry on to this but he was glad that Harry was with him because he wanted to be as close to his son as he could possibly be.

The next morning Severus woke up Harry and got him ready and they went to the great Hall for breakfast at breakfast all of the professors told Harry good luck and Severus Harry and Albus left. Severus was surprised to see his father go with him because there are a million different things he could be doing preparing the school for the students to arrive that night. When they got to the hospital the doctor did test to make sure Harry was good to go before the surgery when they got the go ahead the doctor told Severus and Albus they had 10 minutes before they had to prep Harry. Harry looked at his father and asked if he could hold his hand so he held the hand without the IV in it and keep telling him he will be fine. When the doctor came in the room he said "you can follow us to the waiting room." Severus held Harry's Hand as they walked to where Harry was going to have his surgery. When they got there Severus gave Harry a kiss and they willed him away. When they wheeled Harry away Severus turned to his father and started to sob in his open arms. When Severus calmed down Albus said

"Harry is a fighter he will fight this I know he will so do not worry about it" Harry was in surgery for 2 hours when the doctor came out he said everything went fine and tomorrow we will start him on his first treatment. Severus asked when he could see him. The doctor said goes to his room and he will be down shortly. Severus and Albus were in Harry's room a little over 15 minutes when they brought Harry down Severus looked at his son and a tear came out of his eye.

The doctor showed him were the stunt was and showed him how to clean it when he would take Harry back to Hogwarts. Albus said he had to get back to the castle because in less than an hour the students will be arriving he told Severus to tell Harry he loved him. When Albus got back to Hogwarts everyone on the staff asked how Harry was Albus said "I will tell everyone at the feast".

At the feast that night the students were at lost because they did not see their potion master. Albus said "the first bit of new is socking most of you may of noticed that Professor Snape and Harry and not with us tonight the truth is Harry has been sick over the summer so five days ago professor Snape took Harry to the doctors and he found out that he has leukemia today he had surgery to put in a stunt for his chemo treatments his first one is tomorrow he will be in the hospital for the first two treatments and most of you know how much he loves Harry so the rest of your professors will be alternating teaching you potions until Harry gets well enough to come back to Hogwarts which should no more than 3 weeks but Harry will be having treatments once a week and Professor Snape will be going with Harry so he will not be teaching you once a week and when Harry dose have to stay in the hospital he will floo back and forth because he does not want to miss a year of teaching you".

Back at the hospital Harry was coming to. Severus looked at him and said "hey little one how are you feeling." Harry said "my shoulder hurts bad Daddy." Severus said "do you need a pain potion I can ask if I can give you one of your special potions". Harry said "please daddy". Harry called the nurse and she said she would ask the doctor. 3 minutes later the doctor looked at Harry and told Severus he could give him his pain potion. Once Harry drank his potion he started to fall asleep.

He slept the night through and his father sat by his bedside holding his hand while he slept. The next morning the doctor came in and told Severus he was allowed to go with Harry for the treatment. The doctor explained the side effects on how Harry will probably lose his hair and how sick he will become once he gets the first treatment. 2 hours later Harry was throwing up nonstop and Severus was their rubbing his back the countless times he got sick. Severus did not leave Harry sides for the first 3 days he was in the hospital but on the 4th day Harry told him to go to Hogwarts and rest. Severus reluctantly left because Harry was still in pain and kept throwing up. When he floo back he landed in his father's office and his father happened to be there. Albus asked Severus how Harry was he said "poor thing has not quite throwing up since his first treatment he is in pain but he told me to come here and get some rest but I am not tired in the least and he also told me it was not fair to my students that I am not teaching them so he told me I should teach tomorrow. So I guess I will be teaching my first class of the year tomorrow." Albus laughed and said

"I bet Harry will be crying for you within the next hour". Severus said "probably but he has other wizard kids to play with". 4 hours later a house elf from the hospital floo to Hogwarts to get Severus because Harry was getting sick again and this was one of the worse ones by far. Albus ran down to Severus chambers and told him what was going on. Severus ran to his father's office and went straight to the hospital. When he got their his heart wrenched at the site before him he hated seeing Harry like that he took the nurses place and rub his sons back when he was done Harry cried in Severus arms. When the pain subsided he asked his father how his day was. Severus said

"Good but I missed you. Harry" said "I missed you to and I had fun playing with wizards my own age they liked me a lot but I only think that is because of who I am". Severus said "I talked to Mrs. Wesley as well when you are well enough for visitors she said Ron can come play with you." Harry's eyes lit up. The next morning Severus woke up early as did Harry Severus said "are you sure you still want me to teach today." Harry said "yes I know you love me and you are only a fireplace away if I need you".

Severus gave Harry a kiss and flooed to Hogwarts. When Severus got to Hogwarts his father was in his office and they walked to the great hall when they got to the great Hall all eyes were on Severus. Albus said "I think you should update on Harry this morning if you do not want everyone in this castle to ask How Harry was." Before the food came Severus stood up and got everyone was silent. He said "as you all know Harry is sick with cancer and is in the hospital for the time being. He is in a lot of pain and throws up at least twice every hour when he is awake and during the night he gets woken up at least three times throughout the night. Funny thing is he is the one who told me to teach today saying it was not fair to you not to have a proper potion class. So today I will be teaching class for those who have Double potions at the end of the day I will be cutting it to a single potion lesson because by then I will have no patients left being stressed with Harry and I do not want to snap at you for no reason but because your other classmates with double potion will have double potion to make things fair the hour you do not have potions I want a 2 foot easy about the potion or I will ask Professor Flitwick if he will watch the class. Since I can read minds I will get in my last double potions of the days mind not think yes or no".

A minute later Severus turned to Professor Flitwick and asked him if he will watch the last part of class he said "of course as long as you promise to tell Harry I am thinking about him". Severus smiled and said "I will".

The first class that Severus had was first years of all things. At lunch Albus asked how his classes were going Severus just looked at him and said "I swear that the first years are a bunch of idiots Jacobs blew up a caldron when I asked them what was in a simple healing potion knew thank goodness I have a free period if you need me I will be at the hospital with Harry". When he got to the hospital and seen his father's face he just laughed and said "who blew up a cauldron" Severus looked at his son and laughed and said "a first year named Jacobs". While Severus was their Harry lost his lunch and cried in his father's arms. When Severus realized what time it was he did not want to leave Harry but he told his father that he was fine and to go teach the rest of the classes. When Severus got back to Hogwarts Severus was crying and you could tell because his face was red when his father seen this he said what's wrong. Severus said "I left Harry just as he got done crying in my arms in pain".

Albus said "do you want to go back to him". Severus said "no Harry would be mad at me". When he went to his class room he was late he had a class of 3rd years one of his house members seen that his head of house had been crying and asked if he was ok Severus just smiled and said "yes thank you I just left Harry as he was done being sick and he was in a lot of pain I just hate to see him like that". The rest of the day went by in a blur when Severus seen Professor Flitwick he smiled thanked him and went to Harry. When he got there Harry was asleep so he sat in his chair and held Harry's Hand when Harry woke up He smiled as his father said "I'm glad to see little wizards waking up".

Harry laughed and said "thanks Daddy." This kept up all week The day of Harry 's Second treatment was during blue's clues his favorite show on TV so Severus and Harry watched it as the Iv dripped in to Harry's body. An hour after the treatment Harry was becoming sicker then the last time witch broke Severus heart. He did not leave Harry's Side at all that week he comforted Harry as he got sick and his Hair started to fall out he was pale and was in constant pain. He developed a cold so he had to stay in the hospital after his third treatment. When he had his fourth treatment you could tell he was a cancer patient he fell asleep a lot and had no energy but he was well enough to have a break from the chemo for a week and when he starts again he is allowed to go to Hogwarts a couple of days after so he does not have to be in the hospital at all times.

When Harry and Severus flooed to Hogwarts his father was in his office waiting for them when he seen Harry he gave him a hug as he held back tears seeing what this cancer has done to his grandson. It was time for lunch but Albus told Severus and Harry to wait and go to the great hall until he had the chance to explain Harry's appearance on what the cancer has done to him. When everyone was in the great Hall Albus stood up and told them that" Harry was in the castle but I want to warn you before he comes in hear that he is emotional he lost his hair and he is pale and thinner then he usually professor Snape should be here in about 5 minutes".

Meanwhile Severus was carrying Harry to the great hall because he was still too weak to walk long ways when they got to the doors Severus asked Harry if he was ready he said "yes". When they walked in all eyes were on Harry as Severus made his way with Harry to the head table. When they got their Harry stood up on his chair and said "I just want to thank everyone that has sent me a get well card with candy I never had that much candy in my life". When he sat down all of the professors came over to Harry and gave him a hug. That Monday Severus went back to teaching and left their house elf dobby strict instructions that if Harry throws up to get him immediately because the doctor gave him permission to give him potions to help with the nausea. Every break Severus had he went to check on Harry after lunch Severus had a free period and they watched Dora the explore. In the middle of the last class of the day Harry got sick when he was done he was crying in pain so dobby popped right in to the potion class room and said "master Snape sir Harry is sick and crying in pain".

Severus thanked dobby gave his class the homework and went flying to his chambers to get to Harry. When he got their Harry was still on the couch clutching his stomach in pain for his father. When Severus got there he picked up Harry and acciod Harry pain potion and it came flying in to his hand he gave it to Harry and 2 minutes later he pain subsided and he fell asleep in his father's arms. Severus did not think it was a good idea to go to the great hall for supper so he asked dobby to bring Harry soup and some pumpkin juice and bring me the dinner that the rest are Having. 10 minutes later dobby was back with their dinner. Severus woke up Harry and said" it was time for dinner" Harry said "I do not fell like going to the great hall tonight daddy" Severus said

"I had a felling so I had dobby bring us our dinner." When they were in the middle of dinner Albus came down to see what was wrong because he heard that he ended his class early because dobby told him Harry was sick. Severus just said he is to tired one of the side effects of the treatments so I deiced we should just eat here. Albus said "ok is it ok if I tell the students and staff they are worried about him" "go ahead. I swear everyone in the media know about at the hospital they have guards at the door to make sure no one can get in to harm him or get a photo to put in the daily prophet like they did last week". Albus said "ok enjoy your dinner then". Albus told the rest in the great hall what was wrong with Harry and not to worry because this is common. The next morning Harry felt better than he had in a long time so Severus told him he can go visit with everyone if he would like. When he walked in to Gryffindor' common room all of the Gryffindor' were happy to see him they asked how he was Harry said "today is one of the best days I had in awhile I guess its cause I have not had chemo for a week I have another week of freedom then I have to have to start again when 5 months is over I can have a bone marrow transplant and it should cure me thank goodness my daddy is a match"

He was watching a game of wizard's cheese and he fell asleep on the Gryffindor couch one of the 4th years seen this and told a 5th year to keep an eye on Harry why I tell professor Snape is. The 4th year girl went to the potion's class room and said "excuse me professor but Harry fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room and we are having a tough time waking him up". Severus said "that is one of the side effects can you keep an eye on him I will be up in 20 minutes" the 4th year girl "said but I have a class in 15 minutes I will be late". Severus said "I will give you a late pass" she said "sure thing professor."

20 minutes later Severus was on his way up to Gryffindor towers when he ran in to Professor McGonagall she said "what brings you to Gryffindor towers" Severus smiled and said "Harry fell asleep in your common room." McGonagall smiled and said "I hope that boys end up in Gryffindor like his mother". Severus laughed and said "that will look good head of Slytherin house son in Gryffindor". McGonagall laughed then Severus said "the scary thing is he has most of his mothers traits it is taking the Gryffindor courage to fight this cancer." McGonagall shook her head and said "he will beat this Severus and you match his bone marrow" Severus said "I know but what if he rejects mine and needs anther then what". McGonagall said "I match Harry as well and I will be more than willing to help him if need be".

Severus thanked her and said "I better get Harry and by the way Kate Anderson will be late to charms because I had her keep an eye on Harry so I never thought I would ever say this but 10 points to Gryffindor". McGonagall just laughed and walked away. When Severus reached the Gryffindor common room he smiled because Harry looked so peaceful when he slept. He gave a pass to Kate and thanked her and told her that he gave her 10 points.

Severus Carried Harry back to his chambers put him in his bed and went to his class room hoping that it was still in one piece but before he left he put a monitoring charm on Harry. When it was time for lunch Harry went to his chambers and woke up Harry. Harry said "5 more minutes Daddy".

Severus said "it is time for lunch". Harry woke up and asked if he would give him a piggy back ride to the great hall. The whole way to the great hall Severus was making sound like a pig and made Harry giggle. When they got in the great Hall everyone started to laugh at seeing their strict but most loved teacher sounding like a pig. When lunch was over Severus carried Harry to their chambers and told him to "go take a nap and by the time you wake up classes will be done for the day we will be going to super then we will go to the Slyherin HufflePuff Qudditch game." Harry smiled at his father and said "I wish I could fly. Severus said "that could be arranged maybe I will see."

When Severus had his free period he talked to professor Sprout about having Harry fly around the stadium for the ceremony with each house banner. She thought that was a great idea so he then went and asked the Qudditch teacher madam Hooch if she would allow that she thought it was a great idea so now he had to ask his father he know that he would say yes he was right Albus loved the idea. When Classes were over Severus woke up Harry and said "wake up little one you have a flying date."

When Harry heard this he jumped up for joy. Severus explained what he would be doing he did not care because he got to fly he grab his Fire bolt and they were off to the great hall. The students were drawling at Harry's broom because his broom was the best in the world and they never had seen one. When dinner was over Severus and Harry were at the Qudditch patch the minute they got there Harry kicked off the ground and he was up in the air doing tricks that made Severus heart skip a few beats when he got his breath back he told Harry to cool it or he will not be flying tonight when Harry heard this he said

"I will cool it for know but when I am out their tonight I am doing my stunts". When the students started to come in to the Qudditch stadium Harry touched down and told his father he felt like he had no worries in the world up there. Severus smiled at his son and said "I will try to arrange flying time for you before you go back to the hospital." When the house Qudditch team were flying out Harry kicked off with the banners flying on the back of his broom all of the students were cheering for him and he did some flying stunts that no one on any of the Qudditch teams could do and the whole place went wild when Harry touched down Severus gave Harry a hug and they went up to their seats.

When they got up their Harry's stomach started to hurt he did not want to tell his father but he knew if he did not then he would throw up. Right after Hufflpuff scored Harry looked at his father and said "Daddy my stomach hurts can I have that potion I have to help me not throw up" Severus got in his robes and gave Harry his potion and a bottle of water to help with the taste. The middle of the Qudditch game Harry fell asleep Severus put his robe over him and stayed and watched his house win the game. When the game was over the other professors congratulated Severus on his house winning the cup and laughed at the sleeping Harry Severus said "he fell asleep when I gave him a potion for his stomach it started to upset him after he was done flying the heartbreaking thing is when he touched down he said he felt like he had no troubles in the world when he was flying".

The other Professors said "he is the most powerful wizard in the world at 5 so they all said he will pull through". The next week flew by fast the night before Severus had to take Harry back to the hospital Harry was sick with a cold so Severus was up with Harry all night trying to get Harry's high fever down. At 3 that morning Harry's fever was not coming down Severus panicked and took him to the hospital right then when he got their Harry's doctor was just getting their he said "what's wrong". Severus said"

Harry has a 105 fever and it will not come down". The doctor asked if he gave him a fever reducing potion Severus just looked at the doctor and said one of his sarcastic remarks. "No doctor I am the best potions master in the world so I would not think to give my son a fever reducing potion." The doctor looked up at him and said "I will take that as a yes". Severus just shook his head yes. The doctor said "his immune system is low because of the chemo and we cannot give him a chemo treatment until we get this fever down so I think we should put him I a tub of ice with you holding him". Severus said "I will do anything to help my son".

The doctor got the tub of ice ready and gave Severus a warming charm to keep him warm. 10 minutes later Harry started to moan and cry to get out because he was cold. Severus wanted nothing more than to get him out of the ice cold bath and was so happy when he could take Harry out when his fever dropped to 102. Severus held Harry in his bed and they both fell asleep. The next morning when Albus woke up to his missing son and grandson he panicked so he flooed to the hospital when he got their he was relieved to find them safe but worried why Severus rushed Harry here in the middle of the night. Albus woke Severus up and asked what happened. Severus said "Harry developed a cold last night with a fever of 106 I could not get it down so I panicked and brought him here". Albus said "when I woke up this morning to find you two missing I was so scared". Severus said "I am sorry that I scared you and did not leave a note but I was not thinking straight". Albus said "its ok I'm taken it you will not be teaching tomorrow" "it all depends on Harry".

Albus said "the students will be crushed they had a surprise thing for him they all signed this huge poster of the symbol of Hogwarts and have it charmed to read get well Harry from your family at Hogwarts." That put a single tear in his eye thinking how many people were pulling for Harry. Albus said "I will give an update on Harry to everyone at Hogwarts". Severus said "if you could get that poster I think it would help Harry keep up his confidence". Albus said "sure". When Albus got to the great hall all of the students were in deep conversion and the charmed banner was sitting underneath the Gryffindor table. All of the Gryffindor' were staring at the head table for signs of Snape and Harry.

When they seen Albus with a grim face they know something happened. Albus said "as some of you may have noticed Professor Snape and Harry are not here that is because Professor Snape had to rush Harry to the hospital last night because he had a very high fever however I told his father about the banner we all sigh since Charlie and Bill Wesley thought of this idea he thought it would be a good idea if they went to the hospital and gave him the sign". Charlie and Bill stood up and said "we accept but I think our mom Dad Ron Ginny and the twins will be mad that we get to visit Harry at the hospital because Professor Snape and Harry are a part of our family." Albus said "you have a point well I will just have your whole family go then. Let's say on Wednesday." They both said ok. Albus went back the hospital and told him what he had up his sleeve. Severus said "he will love that and he will love to see Ron those two are inseparable I hope that they end up in the same house."

Later that day Harry felt better and his fever went down so the doctor said he could have his chemo during his chemo Severus was singing to Harry because his stomach started to hurt again. When it was over an hour later Harry was throwing up. Severus just kept wishing he could take the pain away from his son and is the one that is sick but he knows that is not possible. Harry said "will you hold me" Severus moved Harry's IV stand he sat in a chair and picked up Harry and started to rock.

20 minutes later Harry was crying and throwing up. On Wednesday morning Severus went to Hogwarts to make sure that The Wesley family was still coming because Harry was starting to feel better but upset that he had no energy to get out of the bed At noon the Wesley family got to Hogwarts Harry was in his hospital room and all of a sudden his fireplace in his room came to life. He wonder who it was when he seen his father he was so Happy. Then when it kept burning he said "who else is coming" Severus said "you will like your surprise". When he seen Charlie and Bill with his banner he smiled and was so happy to see them they both said "you think that we would be able to be here without the family your nuts" Bill said "the whole family is here".

When Harry heard that he was so excited. When Ron came trough he screamed Ron and Ron went over to Harry and they did their secret handshake. Severus was smiling because he loved seeing Harry happy and the doctor just informed Harry that because he has not been doing well with the chemo he is only allowed to go to Hogwarts on weekends when he is up to it. The Wesley family stayed until 7 then they left and went home and Severus stayed the night with Harry.

The next morning Harry and Severus woke up early. Harry ate his breakfast and throw it up when he was done he told his dad to have a good day. When Severus got to the great hall he thanked everyone for the sign and said "it brought up Harry sprites and said that was the first time he smiled since the Qudditch game."

After breakfast Severus went to his chambers and got ready to teach for the day. When it was lunch time he told Professor Sprout that if he was needed he would be at the Hospital with Harry. Harry was so happy to see his father he wanted something normal to happen in his life so Severus Started to teach him again like they did since he was three. When they were done Severus said "I will be back tonight" then he went back to Hogwarts the day seemed to drag on for Severus because he wanted to be with his son. Finally the day was over he went to the great hall got his supper and ate it in his chambers then got ready to go back to the hospital with Harry. The next day would be Harry's next treatment so Severus was getting prepared to rub Harry's back the countless time he would get sick. When his treatment was over Harry kept throwing up and crying on Severus that night Harry's doctor ran tests on Harry to see how the chemo was helping. Severus was nervous that the tests would say that the chemo was not working.

At 8 that night the doctor came in and said I am glad to tell you that the chemo is helping and the bone marrow transplant is still on schedule. Severus smiled and asked the doctor if he could go to Hogwarts this weekend. The doctor said "it all depends on how Harry fells me think his body is finally getting used to the chemo he has not been throwing up as much." Severus then said "we are going to be having a Qudditch game teachers and hopefully Harry VS some of the members of the house team from family weekend would he be allowed to play".

The doctor said "if he can go to Hogwarts this weekend he should be able to fly just keep an eye on him" The week went by fast and Friday morning Harry was allowed to go to Hogwarts and he felt better then he felt in a long time. When they got to Hogwarts Harry ran to his grandfathers open arms screaming

"I can play in the Qudditch game tomorrow" Albus looked at Severus and said "well it looks like our team is complete." That night at super Albus said "well I have good news. We will be having a Qudditch game tomorrow night for family night. Teachers/ Harry and The fowling Qudditch players from the fowling houses will be playing. Seeker will be Bill Wesley from Gryffindor the 2 beaters will be Nick Carter from Raven Claw and Nathaniel Jacobs from Slytherin and the 3 Chasers will be Katie Heath from Hufflepuff Brian Kennedy from Slytherin and Adam Logan from Raven Claw and the Keeper will be Oliver Wood from Gryffindor. The teacher team will be Seeker. Harry Potter- Snape the 2 beaters will be Professor Hooch who in her day hear was a Ravenclaw Professor and McGonagall head of Gryffindor house. The 3 chasers are Professor Snape the Head of Slytherin house Professor Filtwick Head of Ravenclaw house and Professor Lupen a Gryffindor in here time and Professor Sprout Head of Hufflepuff house will be the keeper the game will be in the Qudditch patch at 7 tomorrow night." The students were excited about the game and the players were even more excited that they get to play against their professors and their parents would watch. That night Severus told Harry

"The minute you feel like you are going to be ill you tell me and I am pulling you out of the game and Professor Detwiler will go in for you." Harry said "ok Daddy I am just so happy I can play Qudditch". The next day the student's family's showed up at noon they had conferences with the teachers. Harry was the celebrity of the bunch all of the visitors wanted Harry's autograph Harry was getting tired at 2 so Severus told Harry to go take a nap before the game.

At 5: 20 Severus woke up Harry and they went up to the great hall for Supper then they went to the Qudditch patch and got ready for the game. When it was time for the game both teams came on the field and the crowed went crazy. Before they kicked off Severus told Harry that he better tell him if he fells tired to tell him right away.

When the game was underway the teachers scored first and Severus and Harry were having a good time their mind was off everything that was going on with Harry. The game lasted 2 hours and Harry caught the snitch and the Professors won the game. Severus was beaming with proud as all of the professors congratulated him. Everyone then went to the great hall for a dessert and to let the professors gloat that they won. After the dessert Severus took Harry down to their chambers and he fell asleep in his father's arm. Severus held Harry for awhile then put him to bed.

The next morning Harry was too tired to get out of bed so Severus got their house elf to bring down Harry some breakfast. When he was done eating he went back to sleep Severus worked on potions until lunch and checked on Harry. At lunch he woke up Harry he ate some of his lunch and then throw up Severus rub Harry's back and said "you are almost done little one when you have the bone marrow transplant you should be in remission and you can go back to being the full of energy 5 year old boy". Harry looked at his father and he cried in his father's arms because he was in pain. That night for dinner Harry wanted to go to the great Hall for supper. Harry ate some of his supper and fell asleep Severus looked down at his sleeping son and laughed he finished his dinner ate his dessert then picked up Harry and carried him back to their chambers. Severus put on Harry's pajamas and put him to bed Harry slept until 3 that morning he woke up throwing up. When Severus heard his son get sick he flew to Harry so fast you would think that he was in a race. He rub Harry's back when Harry was done he said

"Daddy can I please sleep with you the rest of the night" Severus said "sure kiddo" Severus cleaned up the mess and they went to Severus room and they both fell asleep. Severus woke up Monday morning glad that Harry was still here and not in the hospital he got his shower and put on his teaching robes and woke up Harry and got him ready for the day. After breakfast Severus told Harry to stay in their chambers Harry said "ok Daddy".

"Also dobby will be with you so if you need anything just ask Dobby if you want me for any reason send the snitch if you get sick and want me send the snitch and I will be here" he gave him a kiss goodbye and said "I will be back to take you to lunch" and left to teach. Harry slept all morning when it was time for lunch Severus woke up Harry and carried him to the great hall after lunch Severus did his lessons with him that he has been doing with him since he was 3. When the lesson was over Harry did accidental magic he summoned a pillow over to him without speaking a word. Severus stopped in his tracks and asked Harry how he did that. Harry said

"I'm tired and I wanted a pillow so I thought hard about one and it just came flying". Severus hugged Harry and said "I am so proud of you". He let Harry sleep and went up to his father's office to tell him that his grandson did magic without a wand and did not even speak a word. Albus was speechless he asked "when can I see him do this." Severus said "before dinner comes down to our chambers and I will ask him if he can do it again".

When Severus was done teaching he went to his chambers to find Harry reading his old spell book. Severus said "can you do any more magic without a wand." Harry said "yes when you were not hear I lit the candle with my hand." Harry said "will you show your grandfather your wand less magic". Harry said "of course" a half hour before dinner Albus came to their chambers and he said "so Harry I understand you can do wand less magic" Harry nodded his head and had a pillow fly over to him then he went over to a candle and lit it with his hand. Albus was truly amazed at this because there was no know wizard to be able to do wand less magic at the age of 5 and some witches and wizards cannot even do wand less magic. Albus said "we are going to have to tell the ministry so he would not get in trouble for underage magic". Severus said what he is doing is underage magic but without a wand. Albus said but there is no law about underage magic without a wand now is there. Severus said "true, but there are not they many if only Harry that can do wand less magic this early or if ever. I know I can only do some wand less magic".

Albus said "as I but Harry is not your average wizard now is he". Severus said "true he is he heir of the founders of Hogwarts and the 23 great grandson of Merlin. With a breed like that do you really think he would not show powerful magic I think he is the most powerful wizard that will ever live unless his own heirs get his powers". Severus said "if he lives to have kid". Albus said "he wills he is now." Harry said "Daddy when do I have to go to the hospital". Severus said "tomorrow Harry your will be getting your treatment." Harry said "ok". The next morning Harry and Severus went to the hospital the doctor said Harry "I am going to test you to see if you are ready for the bone marrow transplant." Severus said "what about I am I still able to give Harry some of my bone marrow". The doctor said "when we get Harry's tests back if he is able to have the surgery then we will test you to make sure you are healthy enough to remove some of your bone marrow." Severus said" what if I am not".

"Then a Minerva McGonagall and a Molly Wesley match Harry and they both said they would be more than happy to". Severus smiled. The doctor had to draw blood out of Harry's arm so Harry sat on Severus lap as the doctor took his blood. The doctor said "while you are having your treatment we will test this and let you know if you are ready we take some of your blood and test it to make sure you are good to go." During the treatment Harry and Severus watched Blue's Clues. When Harry was done the doctor came up with a smile on his face and said "Harry is ready for the transplant so Severus can we have some of your blood." Severus said "I would happily give you my blood."

"We will take it up in Harry's room". When they got to Harry's room and he got settled in the doctor took Severus blood the minute the needle was out of Severus Harry was throwing up. Severus rub Harry's back when Harry was done he said "Daddy will you please hold me in your arms." Severus said "of course child". So Severus picked up Harry from his bed and held him. Harry fell asleep then woke up and got sick. When he was done he fell back to sleep in his father's arms. This kept up all night. The next morning Harry and Severus were both tired but Severus woke up and asked Harry if he wanted him to stay with him. Harry "said would you Daddy." "Of course I will sweetheart let me fire call your grandfather so the subs can get notified". Severus went to the fire call his father. He stuck his head used the powder and said

"Albus Dumbledore office Hogwarts". He seen his father and said "Father Harry had a rough time with his treatment and I need to stay with him." Albus said "of course son tells Harry I hope he feels better and how did his test go." Severus said "Good he is ready for the bone marrow transplant and the doctor took my blood yesterday and I will find out today if I am still ok then his surgery will be after his next treatment or right after New Year. The reason this one was so bad was because they bumped up the dosage to get him ready for the surgery." Albus said "I will be by later to visit." Severus stepped out of the fireplace just as Harry was getting sick. When he was done Severus was teaching Harry how to read when Albus came. Harry's face lit up because he was Happy to see his grandfather he said I can read Grandfather Look". Harry looked at his book and read "the little wizard is playing on his broom". When he was done Albus had the biggest smile on his face and said "good job Harry I am so proud of you" Harry smiled and said

"Thank you". Severus said "how are my classes going" "well Mr. Long blew up a cauldron and took your classroom with it half the class was in the hospital wing. Don't worry we will get it back to the way you like it".

Severus said "Stupid kids they know nothing about the art of potion making." Albus just laughed then Harry started to get sick again Severus picked up Harry and rub his back. He fell asleep in his father's arms. Severus looked at his father and said "I cannot wait until his surgery hopefully the bone marrow transplant will work then his suffering will be over and he can get back to Qudditch he is off next week for Christmas and New year then that Thursday he will have his treatment then the day after new year's him and I will have the procedure at 7 that morning that reminds me can you be here"

"Of course I will be here." Albus said "I better get back to the castle because the parents of the students in the class should be showing up at any moment". The next morning Harry felt better so Severus went to Hogwarts. When Severus got to Hogwarts he went right to his destroyed class room. He was extremely mad. When he was in the great hall for breakfast he said "for those who have potions with me today your class moved rooms to the classroom next to mine. I'm sure you all heard that Long blew up my classroom and it will not be fixed until tomorrow". The day went slow for Severus he ate his lunch then went to the hospital to see Harry on his off time. When he got to the hospital Harry was sleeping he sat in his chair in his room and held his hand. Harry woke up 30 minutes after Severus came. Harry said "hi daddy how is your day so far".

"My class room is not fixed yet so we are using the one next to it but its been ok". Harry said "well my nurse kept me entertained today she is teaching me how to read like you". Severus smiled and said "good when my classes our over today I want you to read the book". Harry said "ok Daddy I cannot wait". Severus went back to Hogwarts finished the day ate dinner then went to Harry. As promised Harry read his book. Severus was so proud of Harry. Harry said "I cannot wait to get out of here tomorrow until after New Year's".

The next morning Harry and Severus went to Hogwarts. The professors and the students were glad to see Harry everyone got Harry and Christmas present. The whole school was jumping for joy for the Yule ball because Severus band was playing he was happy about that because he has not played in awhile and he missed it. The ball was 3 days before Christmas. The day of the ball the students were useless to teach their minds were on the ball and it was the last day of class until the New Year. That night Severus dressed Harry in his dressing robes and he seen the band for the first time in awhile. When they seen him they were surprised what the cancer did to him but they were happy to see him.

The ball started and the band played. Harry was happy to be at the ball and see his father's band play ever student loved Severus band. In the middle of the set Harry fell asleep in the chair he was in. Severus looked down and smiled. He summoned his house elf and asked him to carry down to his room and watch him until I come back. Severus stayed at the ball all night. We he got back to the room he smiled seeing his son sound asleep on their couch looking like he has no worries in the world. The next morning when Harry woke up Severus was holding Harry in his arms and he was still sleeping. Harry just smiled snuggled closer to his father's chest and fell back to sleep. An hour later Severus woke up as did Harry. Harry looked up at his father and said "good morning Daddy" Severus smiled and said "good morning Harry how did you sleep". Harry said "Great since you were with me".

Severus smiled at his son and said 'me to son". Christmas Eve was very eventful the staff Harry and the students that were left in the castle decorated the 39 foot Christmas tree. Christmas morning there were so many presents for Harry that it filled up the whole room when they were done with presents Harry and Severus went to the great hall for breakfast. Christmas went by in a blur. The next thing they knew it was New Year's and the next day Harry would be having the last treatment before his surgery that Thursday. Severus and Harry got to the hospital early that morning. This treatment would be the worse that Harry had to go through he was starting to get sick the minute his treatment started. Severus felt so bad for his son. When Harry was done they took him back to his room when Severus got him settled he fire called his father and told him that this was the worse treatment Harry had. Albus said "I am coming through". Harry smiled when he seen his grandfather. When he got sick Albus rub his back while Severus held him. Albus said "I put Minerva McGonagall in charge this week so I can stay with you and Harry".

Severus thanked his father. Albus said "the whole staff told me to tell you both that they hope that the Bone marrow will work." Severus said "me to If not Molly Wesley will be here for backup if Harry rejects my marrow". Wednesday night Severus was admitted to the hospital to get ready for the next morning. Severus was put in the same room as Harry because Harry was scared without Severus. That night Harry Slept with Severus in his bed because he wanted the safe felling of his father's arms around him. The next morning at 7 Albus and Molly Wesley came. The doctor came and explained the procedure to them. "Severus we will give you a mild pain potion and take some of your bone marrow this should take about an hour. Then we will put Harry under take out the bad marrow and replace it with yours. He will be in surgery for 3 hours.

When he wakes up he will be in pain as you will be but he will be in more. We will have to monitor him closely to make sure that he will accept your marrow. If he does not then he may die". Severus did not want to hear those words as it is a parent's worst nightmare. Severus gave Harry a hug and said "that you will be ok sweetheart I love you so much you are the best thing in my life". The both hugged and kissed then Severus was taken away. Severus did not admit it at the time but he was scared of having a huge needle being stuck in him. He kept saying to himself that he is doing it for Harry. The minute the needle was in him he was in pain but he knew this was noting that his son had gone through. An hour later they had Harry out and ready to give him his father's bone marrow. When they got back to the room they gave Severus a strong pain potion Albus said "you did great son".

Severus said "yeah but I hope Harry dose better I do not think I could live without him." The first time since his wife died Severus Snape cried in his father's arms. About 2 hours in to the surgery a nurse came down to update them she said Harry was doing great. Severus said that's great. When Harry was out of surgery he was still out. The doctor said "that we are going to keep him out so his body can concentrate on the new bone marrow".

The doctor kept checking Harry. The doctor declared at 9 that night he thinks that the marrow will work so At 11 that night Albus and Molly left. Severus was in pain but did not care because his son was still alive. When Albus got back to Hogwarts the whole staff asked how it went with Severus and Harry. Albus said "Severus is in a lot of pain and Harry is still out but the doctor thinks that his body has accepted Severus bone marrow." The staff was happy to hear that. The next morning Severus was up early and the doctor was there he said it's almost time for Harry to come to. Severus got out of bed and went to the chair that was besides Harry's bed. The minute that Harry opened his eyes he seen his father and said

"Hi daddy my back hurts" Severus said "I know sweetheart mine dose to but you are going to be alright at least I hope this works you only have 4 more treatments left if you go in to remission. If not then we will worry about that latter".

The doctor came in and looked at Harry he said "ok Harry you are going to be in the hospital for the next month". Harry said "will I be able to go to Qudditch practice in two months".

The doctor said "it all depends if you go into remission or not and if you do you must take it easy because you will be weak". Severus said "I talked to your couch last week he said that he would come and visit with you along with my band the miss you." Harry smiled and said "I miss them to I cannot wait to see them". Severus said

"I know and all of the professors are going to come and see you and the Wesley family is going to come". Harry said "well as long as you see me every day I will be happy"

. Severus said "of course unless I get sick or one of my students blows me up". Harry laughed. Then Harry said "I am tired I am going to take a nap". Severus said "ok son".

The doctor said while he is asleep I can I talk to you. Severus said sure. They went in to the hall. The doctor said "the surgery went well we He will have 3 more treatments and then we will give him exploratory surgery to make sure that the cancer did not spread. Then he will have one more treatment after word then we will give him a spinal tap which will hurt he will be awake for this we will be sticking a needle in his back and take spinal fluid out of his back to see if the leukemia has gone in to remission along with a blood test. If he is then he will need a blood test once a month for the next 5 years to make sure that he is cancer free and once a year for the rest of his life.

When he leaves the hospital he will be able to go to Hogwarts but make sure that he is not near anyone that is sick he needs time to get his immunity system back up so I would keep him in your chambers for the first 2 weeks he is at Hogwarts he can go to the great hall for meals if he is up to it he will be tired. And Qudditch well he will be tired make sure that you are with him at every practice are if you can't make sure that his coach watches him like a hawk if his coach will allow since he is the best seeker that Qudditch ever had see if he can only do half of the practice until he gets his strength back". Severus said "will I be able to be with him during the spinal tap".

The doctor said "of course you will he will be in a lot of pain you can hold his hand."Severus said "thank you for everything you did for my son he is my life and I don't know what I would do without him". When Harry awoke again his father and grandfather were there Severus told him what the doctor had told him. Throughout that week every one of the professors came to see him Harry's Qudditch coach and most of the team came and Albus let some of the student's form Hogwarts come but his favorite visitors were the Wesley's he was so Happy to see Ron. The next week Harry was back to his treatments and being sick when the third treatment was over on that Monday the doctor said that "Harry's spinal tap will be that Friday at 9am."

The minute that Severus got the time and date he fire called his father and told him that he needed the day off to be with Harry. Albus said "of course we will do what we do on the days that Harry has his treatments". Thursday night Severus stayed at the Hospital with Harry because he knew that Harry would be scared about the spinal tap because Harry still does not like needles and Severus was right Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare and Severus calmed him down. At 8 that morning they took Harry to get ready and that is when Harry refused to let go of his father's hand. When it was time for the spinal tap Severus was holding Harry's hand the minute that the needle was in Harry held Severus Hand so Hard that Severus was joking with Harry saying "Harry if you hold on any tighter you are going to ruin my music and potion career because you cannot play the guitar or brew a potion with a broken hand." Harry was crying because he was in pain but Severus got him to laugh.

The spinal tap took 30 minutes. When he was done the doctor gave Harry a pain potion and said "you are going to lay here for an hour with the lights out you will have a bad head ach and if you move then it will hurt worse". When the head ach took effect Harry started to cry Severus felt bad so he started to sing to Harry that calmed him down and Harry fell asleep when the doctor came back he said now I need to get a blood sample form him we will have the results tomorrow night. Severus said

"Thank you doctor". Harry went back to his room when he got there was a professional golden snitch hovering over his bed with a note that said to Harry the next seeker for England's professional team get well soon yours the England Curve professional Qudditch team. Severus smiled at the first smile he seen Harry have in a long time. The next night the doctor came in Harry's room with the biggest smile on his face. He said "I am proud to report that Harry is in remission" Severus broke down and cried in relief as did Harry. The doctor said "but do not forget that he has one more chemo left so he will be in the hospital on Monday we will give him his last chemo and then on Friday he can go back to Hogwarts and once a month I will come and take a blood sample from Harry the only fee I will ask is a CD and tickets from your next CD."

Severus said" you can have as many as you would like and for your information the CD will be out on June 2nd and the tour will start on June 5th." Severus said "I am going to Hogwarts to tell everyone it is supper so everyone will be in the great hall."

Severus flooed to his room got the tear marks off his face he does have a reputation to protect and then ran to the great hall he flew the doors opened everyone was silent and looked at him. He screamed

"Harry is in remission" the whole place went crazy and started to cheer. At that moment Severus broke down and cried again. Albus with tears in his eyes himself went to Severus and gave him a big hug they stayed that way for awhile. Then Severus went up to the professors table and they all told him that they were happy. Severus then owled everyone that he knows then decides to floo to the Wesley and tells them in person. When he got to the burrow he Molly said "what is it Severus."

I just wanted to tell you all in person that Harry is in remission". Molly gave a big hug and said "I am so glad to hear that". Then he went back to the hospital. That Monday Harry had his last chemo and got sick. Severus was Happy that this was over.

That Friday Harry would be going back to Hogwarts at noon. There were no classes that day because the whole school a welcome home party for Harry. The minute they flooed to Hogwarts Severus said "its lunch lets go to the great hall and see everyone" when they got to the great Hall everyone screamed welcome back Harry said

"Thank you to everyone."

The next month Harry's hair started to grow back and his doctor came and tested him and he was still in remission. Harry fell asleep a lot. Harry's first Qudditch practice he was the happiest person alive because he was on his broom again. He got halfway through practice and was so tired he did not think he could stay on his broom. Severus realized this told Harry's coach and grounded him.

When Harry touched down he said "thank you". Severus picked up Harry and he fell asleep when they got back to their chambers Severus put Harry to bed. On June 1st Severus band CD was relished and by the end of the day it sold over 3 million copies and every show was sold out. Harry won every Qudditch game and caught the Snitch every time and won the world cup yet again.

When it was time for Harry to attend Hogwarts he got sorted in to Gryffindor with Ron and his new best friend Herminie. Severus band was still the most popular band and Harry was the Seeker on Gryffindor team and the England Jr team still. When he graduated Hogwarts he Played Professional Qudditch for England and won the world cup Harry did that for 5 years and decided they wanted to be a teacher so he did both he taught defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts with his father. And Married his long time girlfriend Ginny Wesley and the cancer never came back

THE END


End file.
